


Little Things

by kimjiwonandau



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 06:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18845812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimjiwonandau/pseuds/kimjiwonandau
Summary: Donghyuk notices the little things about Bobby, but doesn't notice what it is for him.





	Little Things

Donghyuk notices everything. Even the little things.

People say that Bobby is unpredictable. From how spontaneous his actions were, how he mix and matches his clothes to wear, how random his words are, and how different his mind thinks.

But for Donghyuk, he is just a big ball of sunshine. He is simple just like a kid: predictable, fun, and easily pleased.

He did not realize when he first started noticing the little details about him. Maybe because they have been together for so long to be able to memorize every pattern and habit his friend does in every situation. The every detail he never knew he knew.

Then one day, he suddenly started noticing things a bit differently.

He first noticed the stars in his eyes when he was looking at him. The kind of stars where he can drown and be sucked into if he stared too deeply.

He noticed how unique his laughter sounds whenever they were together. The kind of laugh where he only wanted to hear for the rest of the day. Everyday.

He noticed how his smile brightens whenever he agrees to do something with him. The kind of smile that blurs out everything that is surrounding them. How cute his crooked bunny teeth shows, and how his eyes sparkles in every little amount of happiness.

He noticed how his lips curve into a smirk, the right corner of the lip higher than the left. The kind of smirk when he looks at you proudly for doing your best.

He noticed how his cheeks suddenly appears when he is smiling shyly. The kind of shy where his eyes crescents every time he sees him.

He noticed the different way he looks at him. How Bobby looks at him and be at a stand-still but immediately looks away whenever their eyes meet. It makes his heart do the little flips, really. To see him flustered and how his ears immediately turn to red.

He noticed that Bobby is beautiful. His stars, his laughs, his smiles, his looks? Everything about him is so pure and beautiful. His innocent actions. His obvious affections. His pure emotions. His simple joys. His beautiful being.

It is not Bobby who is unpredictable, Donghyuk is. From how spontaneous his heart beats for him, how he mix and matches his clothes to wear for him, how random his words become talking with him, and how different his mind becomes to match his. 

He didn't notice when he started falling for his best friend. He didn't notice when he started noticing these butterflies in his chest.

Maybe he noticed it too soon. Maybe a little too late.

Donghyuk notices the tear that falls from his own eyes. He notices the butterflies slowly eating his heart. For he knows that those little things he noticed, he noticed those were not meant for him.

But definitely he noticed that his own big ball of sunshine, is shining brightly in someone else's sky.

And suddenly, Donghyuk wishes he didn't notice these little things. He wishes he didn't see things a bit differently. Because those little things he saw, were the little things why he loved him so much.

But Donghyuk notices everything. And he wishes he has not.


End file.
